


I Love You, Bunny

by Experiment1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 50's Time Period, F/M, Genderbent Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Multi, Rape, Rough Sex, abusive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment1776/pseuds/Experiment1776
Summary: Alexandria Hamilton loves her husband, Thomas Jefferson. Right? She only knew one way to a relationship until southern charmer John Laurens moves in next door and helps Alex break away from a toxic man and show her what love is really like.TRIGGERS: RAPE AND ABUSE





	1. Chapter 1

March 18th, 1949. Pickens, South Carolina. Population - 2, 643 people. One week after the wedding. Alexandria Hamilton was married to Thomas Jefferson. They had a two-story cape cod style house. White vinyl with sage green trim and shutters. It was perfect for them, especially in hopes of starting a little family after they married. The new love was still fresh and they were happy with life. But Alex would be quick to learn that was not the case.

April 22nd, 1951. Alex had been cleaning up the house throughout the day, trying to make sure the house was to Thomas’ liking. She was happy with their life. She cooked and cleaned and Thomas provided for them. Alex was happy, right? She looked up in the bathroom mirror as she wiped down the sink, blinking a few times as she focused on her reflection. 

She looked tired. She felt tired. No. She was happy. She should be grateful that Thomas worked hard to feed and clothe her. She finished the sink before heading out to the kitchen to start on dinner seeing as Thomas would be home within the hour. She made one of his favorites, stuffed pork loin, and roasted carrots. Alex was an amazing home cook, everything she made from scratch and love. 

Alex was just pulling the loin out of the oven, dress swaying with her as she moved it to the hot pads on the counter when the front door opened. Alex smiled, happy Thomas was finally home. She made her way out of the kitchen, making sure her dress was fixed nicely. She made her way into the entrance hall where Thomas was taking his jacket off and setting his briefcase down. 

She made her way to him, puckering her lips for a kiss. Thomas looked at her, raising a brow. He moved in to press a small and quick chaste kiss against her lips before heading off to go get his dinner. Alex sighed softly, watching him walk away. At least he actually kissed her. Most days she didn’t even get that. She followed behind him, getting dinner cut and plated for him. 

Thomas sat down at the table, Alex grabbing a beer bottle for him before making her way to the table and setting the items down in front of him. Alex stood there, hopeful for a compliment on the dinner she put so much effort into. Thomas just dug into his food, showing Alex no mind. She glanced at the ring on her finger to remind herself she was loved before going to go get her own plate and sitting across from him. 

Dinner was silent. Just the clinking of silverware on the plates. Thomas kept his gaze downward as he ate, Alex watching him closely, almost as if she was studying him. Thomas stood when he was done, leaving his dirty plate. He disappeared into his office, closing the door and leaving Alex by herself once again. 

Alex finished her plate, gathering the dishes and starting to clean up after dinner. After all the dishes were put up and leftovers put away, Alex went to go get a hot bath. The water helped relax her, Alex sinking down in the tub to her shoulders. Her stress of the day was lifted, closing her eyes and escaping her reality.

The quiet mindset she was suspended in was interrupted, only a few minutes after she had gotten in. She opened her eyes as she heard her name spoken a second time, looking up at Thomas who was now standing in the bathroom, arms crossed. She blinked a few times, sitting up more in the tub. Thomas seemed just a bit frustrated that he even had to wait for her attention.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to relax a bit. Did you need something, honey?” She tried to sound as considerate and apologetic as possible, relieved when she saw Thomas relax a bit.

He motioned his head back out to the bedroom, a small smile forming on his lips. “Come on, I want to spend the rest of our evening together.” Alex’s face actually lit up. Did he want to spend time with her? That rarely ever happened. She leaned forward to drain the tub, stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel as Thomas headed back out to the bedroom to wait for her. 

Alex made sure she dried well and put a floral smelling lotion on, enjoying the scent of this one. She brushed out her hair, throwing it into a loose bun so her hair could dry. She made her way out to the bedroom, moving to put a nightgown on but stopped when Thomas grabbed her wrist. “Get on the bed.”

Oh. So he just wanted to have sex with her, not actually spend quality time with her. Alex could not deny how much she hated when Thomas wanted sex from her. But she really had no choice in the matter. She looked at him, nodding quietly before climbing on the bed and laying back, watching Thomas strip off his clothes. 

Thomas was already hard, Alex looking over him as she bit her lip. The bed dipped as Thomas climbed up between her legs, reaching up to the night table to find the bottle of lube before settling back on his knees. He slicked his cock up, giving a quick wipe of lube on Alex. His messy hand rested on her hip, carelessly shoving into her with a moan.

Alex kept her legs spread below him, head turning to the side as Thomas began to thrust himself into her. She bit her lower lip, soft whimpers slipping out of her. Thomas was rough and careless, hips slamming against her as he pleasured himself. Without stretching and not much lube, her hole burned around his cock as she tried to accommodate and open up more. Tears pooled in her eyes before running down her cheeks, trying to hide her face in the bed.

His hands finally left from her hips, hand shaped bruises already forming on them. Thomas grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head upwards to face him, a gasp leaving Alex from the unexpected pain. Thomas growled lowly, getting close to her face. “You will enjoy and be happy to take what I give you, Alexandria. Stop crying like a baby.” Alex blinked quickly, trying to will away the tears, it would be worse if she didn’t.

It wasn’t quick enough, Thomas slapping her hard across the face. The harsh sting remained behind, a soft sob leaving her. She struggled under him, trying to hit him and push him off which only made the situation worse. “T-Thomas please stop!” There was blood now mixed with the lube, the rough thrusting becoming too much. Thomas had enough of her, moving to wrap his hand firmly around her throat. He tightened his grip, cutting off her airway. 

Alex desperately clawed at his arm, trying to get him to let go. Thomas smirked above her, panting lightly as he continued to pound her abused hole. “That’s more like it. Shut you up real quick.” Lucky for Alex, Thomas was close. He shoved himself in deep, groaning as he came inside her. He finally let go, Alex gasping and taking in some deep breaths. 

Thomas gave a few more rocks to ride it out before he slid out of her bloody hole, climbing off the bed to go get cleaned up in the bathroom leaving Alex by herself on the bed. Alex stared up at the ceiling, tears still freely running down her face. Thomas came back a few minutes later and crawled into bed, turning away and laying down for bed. 

The light was flipped off, the room going dark. Alex could not bring herself to get up, let alone move. She laid there, listening to Thomas’ breathing even out as he fell into sleep. She turned her head, looking out their bedroom window. 

She was happy here and loved him. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alex was up early making Thomas his breakfast as usual. The dull throb left behind from last nights actions was merely an inconvenience to Alex as she focused on getting Thomas’ things ready for work. Thomas came walking into the kitchen as he fixed his tie, sitting down at the table and holding up the paper. Alex set a plate full of food down in front of him followed by a hot cup of coffee. 

She stayed quiet as she made her way to the kitchen sink to start on dishes, the small bits of stuck-on food seeming to annoy her more than usual. She looked up from the sink, tipping her head at her view outside. There was a moving truck backed into the driveway next door. The house had not been lived in for a couple of years now. 

Alex didn’t have to keep asking herself questions about who the new potential neighbor might be because he had just hopped out of the back of the truck with a couple of boxes in hand. Alex about dropped the plate in her hand but managed to keep a good grip on it. Her jaw on the other hand though, fell faster than the plate could have. 

The man was tall, an inch or two over Thomas’ frame. He was a lot more built-up compared to her lanky husband. Despite it only being April, the air outside was still warm. Alex licked her lips as she looked over him, taking in and loving the fact that he had no shirt on and he had worked up a decent sweat. 

His kinky hair was in a messy bun and oh god, don’t even get Alex started on all of his freckles. She had not even met this man and already, Alex was feeling overwhelmed. It was almost as if seeing him sent off a small fire inside of her. One she never seemed to even be able to spark with Thomas. 

Lost in her headspace, Alex failed to notice Thomas calling out to her asking for more coffee. By the third time, Thomas was upset, standing and slamming his hands on the table. “Alexandria!”

Alex snapped her head up over at him, shaking her head quickly and setting the dish down to move over and refill his coffee. “I’m sorry, I must have zoned out. I didn’t hear you.” She set a full cup back down in front of him. Thomas gave her a look as he slowly sat back down in his seat, grabbing his paper once more.

“I do not know what has gotten into you woman, but you need to straighten up and start doing your fucking job. I provide everything for you the least you could do is make sure I have coffee.” Alex’s shoulders dropped, head following right after. She gave a small nod and mumbled an apology before going back over to the sink. 

She resumed washing dishes, glancing up once more. The man currently was no longer outside. Sadly. Thomas finished breakfast and gathered his things, leaving without another word to Alex. Alex was honestly just happy to have the house quiet and to herself as she finished cleaning. 

She looked out the window around noon, noticing the man was still working on his truck from this morning and unloading it. Alex was finished with the house cleaning for the moment so she decided to be neighborly. She made up a glass of cold sweet tea and a sandwich up with all the fixings. Alex fixed her dress and made sure her hair and makeup looked alright after cleaning before grabbing the plate and glass and heading out the door. 

John was currently trying to find a specific box that had some of his tools in it. He stopped and turned around when he heard heels clicking on the pavement, smiling when he saw a young woman walking up to his driveway. He hopped out of the moving truck, taking a dingy red handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiping the sweat off his face. 

Alex smiled at him, offering him a sandwich and drink. “You look like you need this. You have been working all morning.” She ran her hands over the pleats of her dress after he took the items. “I’m Alex by the way, my husband and I live next door.” 

John took a bite of the sandwich, giving her a small smile. “I appreciate the meal, I haven’t really eaten today. I got so caught up trying to get moved in. “I’m John Laurens by the way.” Alex was focused more on watching his lips moved as he spoke. Her eyes slowly drifted back up when he stopped.

John’s southern accent was strong, words kind of melding together into honey. Alex’s smile widened, glancing down at the ground before back up at him. “It’s nice to meet you. What brings you to our small town?”

John finished the bite he was on before motioning towards the house. “This was the house I grew up in. I decided I wanted to move back to it.” Alex could only nod briefly before she found her voice again, eyes shifting back to his. 

“Well I’m glad you’re moving in and filling this vacant place, I was honestly a little tired of looking at this rundown house.” John stuffed another bite in his mouth, quirking a brow up with a grin.

After he swallowed down the last bite, he set the plate down on the truck. He leaned against it, looking over Alex. “I’m gonna paint her nice and pretty, fix her up, and make her shine. This house was good to me and my family and I want to be good back to it.”

Alex looked back at the house with a smile, nodding. “I’ll be happy to help with your garden, I absolutely love gardening.” As Alex went on and spoke about how she had built up her own flower beds, John studied her. Not even the cosmetic powder could hide the bruises on her wrist, the handshapes on her arm, or the other various marks on her body from what John could see. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed Alex had stopped speaking. Alex lightly nudged him, brows furrowed. “John? You alright?”   
John blinked before nodding, eyes moving back to her face. “Yeah, sorry, just got lost for a moment.” John stood back up straight, handing her back the plate and glass. “Thank you again for lunch, I should be getting back to getting my stuff in before the sun goes down. Maybe after I get settled in we can talk about my garden, yeah?”

Alex smiled and nodded. “I would love to. It would give me something to do. Please don't hesitate if you need anything, I’m always willing to help where I can.” She grinned and bit her lip before heading back to her house, John watching her walk away. 

Something more was going on with Alex and John was curious as to who could hurt the sweet little thing. He hadn’t met her husband yet and didn’t want to assume the worse but John couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to those thoughts. He waited until she was back inside before getting back to work on unloading his truck. 

Alex started dinner for her and Thomas, occasionally looking out to watch John. At least their new neighbor was nice and friendly. Roughly an hour later, Alex was finishing up dinner as the front door opened. She heard Thomas set his keys and briefcase down, followed by some stumbling. She furrowed her brows and made her way out of the kitchen to make sure Thomas was okay. 

As she got closer to the entryway, the smell hit her of whiskey mixed with bourbon. Thomas must have been drinking after work. Alex kind of just froze in her spot, not even sure if there was anything she could do. Thomas was a violent drunk and Alex typically was his victim. It had been a while since he was last drunk but Alex still remembered the yelling and abuse clear as if it were yesterday. 

Thomas turned the corner, suit jacket off and tie loosened. He leaned against the wall, eyes sliding over Alex’s stiff body. His eyes made his way back up, stopping on hers. He stepped forward, keeping his eyes locked on hers until he was directly in front of her.

Alex was trying so hard to stay still, shaking slightly. Thomas leaned down, the alcohol hitting Alex right in the face. Despite Thomas being shit faced, he could still move quickly. He spun her pinned her into the hall wall, a low growl leaving him as he nosed her neck. “Hey, sweetie…” It was slurred, Alex trying to get out of his grasp. 

“Let’s have some fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex cried out as she hit the floor from a fist colliding with her face, Thomas upset that she would refuse her own husband's advances. Alex held her face, looking up at Thomas with tears running down her face. One of these days, Alex knew, Thomas would probably kill her. She had to get away from him.

Alex scrambled back away from him as quick as she could when he reached down to grab her. She got up off the hallway floor, running to their bedroom and trying to shut the door on him but Thomas was faster with his long strides. He shoved the door open, sending Alex stumbling back. Alex backed up slowly, Thomas stalking towards her. He pushed up his sleeves, Alex swallowing thickly.

He pulled his arm back far, hitting her again and sending her body falling into the dresser. Alex’s body fell limp to the floor, knocked out from the sheer force of his strength. Alex’s world went dark, Thomas dragging her body to bed. He always got his way. 

Late into the next morning, around eleven, Alex blinked awake. She was slumped partially on the bed, dress torn and tattered. Her head was pounding, each beat reminding her of the throbbing pain in her face. She shifted to sit up, wincing. Her panties were gone, a mess left between her legs. She doesn’t remember anything. Looking around the room, she didn’t see Thomas our any sign that he had been there.

Alex managed to sit herself up with a bit of a struggle, sliding out of the bed carefully. She made her way to the bathroom, running a hot bath to soak in. She stopped to look in the mirror as the tub filled, sighing softly. She had a nice sized bruise on the side of her face. Alex stepped into the tub, sinking down with a soft sigh.

The tub water started to turn an uncomfortable cold after an hour of her soaking and cleaning herself up. Draining the water, she stood and wrapped a towel around herself. She got ready for her day, doing her best with makeup to hide any new and previous marks left on her face. After sliding on her heels, she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat and make a grocery list. She knew they were running low on items and Thomas always liked to come home to easy access to his favorite foods. 

She took bites of toast in between checking the cabinets and fridge. She stopped briefly, looking out the window that faced John’s house. His truck was gone, maybe he was exploring the town? Alex finished up her list before heading out to her car, a light blue 1951 Chevy Fleetline Deluxe. She at least could be thankful that Thomas bought them both new cars this year as a surprise from his holiday bonus. 

She headed off to the market store, only about ten minutes from the house. Shopping honestly put Alex at ease. Thomas really gave her no budget, just wanted the house stocked with beer and food. Easy enough and it gave Alex some freedom for herself. She parked in the lot and slid ut, grabbing a buggy and heading inside. 

Alex was about halfway through her trip, currently looking at some meat through the butcher's glass window as their counter. She heard a familiar southern twang a few feet away, looking up and smiling when she saw John ordering some meat. From the amount of food in his cart, Allex could have sworn he was feeding an army. John reached a hand up to grab his wrapped meats, stopping when he turned to put them in the cart. 

“Fancy running into you.” John smiled, setting the meat down.” Alex shrugged, leaning on the handlebar of the cart.  
“I guess you’re destined to run into me everywhere.” She motioned to his cart. “Who are you all feeding?”

John laughed. “Me, myself, and I. I really like my food. Trust me, if I didn’t have such labor-intensive jobs, I would probably be an easy four hundred pounds.” 

Alex laughed, standing back up. “How about I invite you to dinner to mee Thomas and you can be the judge of my home cooking to see if it matches up with your appetite.” John smiled and walked over to her, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it. 

“I would love to, dinner sounds lovely darlin’. What time would you like me over?” 

Alex flushed slightly, looking up at him. “Six would be perfect, dinner should be ready right around then.” 

John nodded, grabbing his cart. “I’ll be sure to be on time.” John looked her over once more before he headed off to finish his shopping. Alex made sure to order some extra steak for tonight, planning out a meal for their guest coming over. All Alex could do was pray to God Thomas would come home sober and not be rude to their new neighbor.

Alex grabbed the rest of the groceries, checking out and heading home to get everything inside and put up. The house got a deep cleaning, Alex opening all the windows to air out the house as she started dinner. It wasn’t as hot as the previous days, spring weather still lingering until the hateful summer heat came blasting in. The house smelled amazing as Alex cooked, putting some extra time and effort into dinner than usual. 

Thomas was home around five-thirty, coming into the kitchen. “Dinner smells good, almost ready?” Alex nodded, glancing back at him from the stove as he grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge. 

“We have company coming over soon. I invited our new neighbor over for supper. Maybe you guys can bond over some things?” Alex silently prayed it wouldn't be alcohol but John did not seem like the person to get smashed like Thomas did. 

Thomas nodded as he opened his beer. “Maybe I’ll have someone to watch the games with me. Come get me when he’s arrived, I’m going to go finish up some paperwork.” Thomas hummed as he headed off to his office.

Alex watched him leave, blinking back tears that she wouldn’t let go with him around. Thomas had red lipstick marks on his neck which could explain why he was s happy when he arrived home. She forced herself to calm down, going back to dinner to finish it up. 

At six, John was ringing the doorbell, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue button up. His hair was half up, half down, showing off his curly hair. Alex opened the door with a smile and stepped back. “Welcome, come on in.” John stepped inside, a covered dish in his hand. 

“I made my Mama’s homemade brownies for dessert.” Alex took the container from him, going to go set it in the kitchen.”

“I’m sure they will taste amazing. Please seat yourself, I’m going to go grab Thomas so we can have dinner.” John nodded and sat down at the dining room table which Alex had already set. 

Thomas came and joined him at the table, Alex heading to the kitchen to start plating food. John stood, heading to the kitchen. “Let me help you..” He was not one to make a woman do all of the work he was perfectly capable of doing himself. “You cooked and cleaned up for me, it’s the least I could do, Hun.” 

Thomas watched them from his spot at the table, licking his lips and leaning back as he watched the two interact. John was already rubbing off wrong on him. He didn’t like how close and comfortable John was to Alex already. Dinner tonight should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

John helped Alex get the food plated and brought out. Alex set a beer down next to Thomas’ plate before she sat down in front of her own. Thomas without a word to her, started to eat his dinner. John gave him a look before smiling over at Alex, taking a bite. He hummed, nodding in approval. “Taste amazing, you can make some good southern soul food.”

Alex smiled at the compliment, folding a napkin over her lap. “I’m glad you like it. With you just moving in and all I thought it would be nice for you to have a hot meal.” Alex looked over at Thomas. “Is it good, honey?” Thomas looked up at her before back at his late, giving a small shrug. 

“Its okay I guess.” Alex nodded quietly, taking a bite of her own food. She could never seem to please Thomas with anything she did. John narrowed his eyes over at Thomas. What the hell was this guy’s deal? Someone must have pissed in his cheerios this morning. 

Alex broke the silence, looking over at John. “Any luck on finding employment?” John sat up in his seat more, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he nodded. 

“Yeah, actually. Since the town is expanding and the population is growing, I was able to score a job with a local construction company. I can do it all from drywall, framing, plumbing, electrical, you name it. I start on Monday next week. Pays nice too.” 

Alex smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to hear that, hopefully, you like it.” John was actually having a pleasant dinner with Alex, both of them sort of just ignoring Thomas having his own pity party off to the side of them. They talked about their families and childhood stories while they continued to eat. Alex learned John had three brothers and two sisters and that his family was only twenty minutes away. 

Once all of the plates were cleaned of food, Alex stood to start gathering them. She went to grab Thomas’ plate, accidentally knocking his beer bottle off the table and onto the hardwood floor where it broke, sending pieces across the floor. Alex realizes she messed up when Thomas came flying up out of his seat. 

Alex stepped back, making sure she didn’t drop the plates in her hand. Thomas raised his hand, almost forgetting John was right there at the table. He slowly lowered his hand, looking over his wife. “Get this damn mess cleaned up and stop being such a clumsy bitch.” 

He stormed out of the dining room, shutting himself in his office. John looked like he was about five seconds from punching the shit out of Thomas before he left the room. Alex sat the plates down, staying quiet as she cleaned up the bigger pieces of the broken bottle. She stood to throw them away, jumping slightly when the front door slammed closed. Thomas was probably going out to get drunk then come back and take it all out on her. 

John stood to grab paper towels, helping her clean up the mess. Alex didn’t deserve this man. She deserved better. He looked up when she came in with the broom, stopping when he saw her wiping away tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks. 

John stood, ignoring the mess for the moment. He gently grabbed the broom from her, leaning against the wall off to the side. He didn’t think, just acted in the moment as he pulled her into a secure hug. He had one arm wrapped around her, the other curving up so a hand was resting on the back of her head. “Shh, I got ya, darlin’.”

Alex lost it. She broke down in his arms crying. The warm embrace was the last straw she needed to realize how starved of love she was. She was physically and emotionally strained from not receiving compassion and tenderness, she almost forgot what it felt like.

John let her cry it out, rubbing her back slowly. He didn’t stop her when she started to get tears on his shirt, or grip the fabric so he wouldn’t leave her. He stayed right there, comforting the best he could. It broke his heart to see her hurt this much. She was so sweet and kind and to be stuck with that asshole was unfair.

He pulled back just enough to guide her to the couch, having her sit down. “Stay here, calm down. Don’t worry about anything, I got it right now.” John headed back to the dining room before she could protest, finishing cleaning up the beer bottle mess before starting on the dishes. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows, putting his hair fully up as he cleaned up the dinner mess. 

After an hour of cleaning up the plates and dishes used to cook with, John admired the clean kitchen before going to go check on Alex. She had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up. John gently picked her up, carrying her down the hall to the master bedroom. He laid her on the bed, Alex only stirring a bit before nodding back off. 

John looked around the bedroom, digging through a few drawers before he found one of her nightgowns. She wouldn’t be very comfortable sleeping in her dress and make-up. He looked over at her, eyes sliding over the bruises on her with a soft sigh. He made his way back over to her, taking her hair down. 

He headed into the bathroom, looking around. What the hell did women even use? He found the container of scented face wipes, grabbing a few out. He furrowed his brows as he picked up various bottles, trying to figure out what to use. He grabbed a bottle of face moisturizing cream before he headed back out to the bedroom. He sat on the bed next to her, carefully starting to remove her make-up.

John felt a deep heat burn in his gut as he wiped away the foundation hiding away the hand-shaped bruises on her face, the dark marks under her eyes from lack of sleep, and how pale she was. Not to mention the red patches under her eyes and her nose from her crying. He could never understand couples who were violent at one another, men or women. 

He finished getting all of her makeup off before rubbing some of the cream into her skin on her face. Poor thing must be exhausted. He set the stuff on the dresser and looked over her. Now the hard part. He wanted to keep things decent and not see Alex exposed. He gently shook her, Alex blinking up at him.

John gave a soft smile, thumb stroking over her cheek. “Hey sweetie, I need your help getting you into something a bit more comfortable.” Alex slowly sat up with some help from John, nodding. John worked on getting her dress undone in the back, reaching to undo her bra. Only, she wasn’t wearing one. Okay, one less step at least. 

He looked over the bruises coating her back and sides as he slowly slid the dress down from behind, keeping his eyes locked on anything but her. Alex helped wiggle herself out of her dress, kicking it to the side. John grabbed the blue silk nightgown and dressed her in it. He stood, pulling back the blanket. “Come on, come lay down.”

Alex crawled up to the top of the bed, curling up as John covered her. He turned the light out, letting her sleep. She really needed it. He sat on the couch, the heated anger in the pit of his stomach growing. He stared at the door, waiting. Him and Thomas were going to have a come to Jesus meeting.


End file.
